


eunoia

by Flyingdoritos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, not good at tags
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingdoritos/pseuds/Flyingdoritos
Summary: " Comment accepter qu'on puisse être amoureux d'un meurtrier ? C'était impossible pour moi. Pourtant j'étais là, près de lui, une larme sur la joue, et un souvenir agréable dans le coin de la tête, comme s'il était à mes côtés, comme avant... "Après le weirdmaggedon, dipper apprend à vivre avec ses traumatismes et ses peurs, jusqu'au jour où Bill viendra à nouveau hanter son esprit. illusion, manipulation, hallucination… peu importe, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est comprendre, et même s'il ne se l'avoue pas encore, retrouver le fameux démon qui lui manque tant.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Ford Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines
Kudos: 1





	1. la fête

"Bonjour dipper!"   
Comme chaque matin, ma sœur me réveilla en chantant, toujours aussi joyeuse. Il faut dire qu'elle avait de quoi être heureuse : notre grunckle Stan avait enfin retrouvé entièrement la mémoire, et nous faisions une énorme fête pour célébrer ça. Toute la ville allait venir, et tout le monde serait content, allait s'amuser, rire, nous féliciter d'avoir sauvé la ville… Wendy me dirait encore qu'elle était heureuse qu'on emménage à Gravity falls, et je vais encore répondre avec un simple sourire gêné… mais… cette fête sera différente de la précédente, c'est certain. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais en moi un vide que je n'arrivais pas à combler, et qui m'enfonçait un peu plus chaque jour dans la solitude. Mais je faisais mine de rien, car la raison de ce mal-être me répugnait . Alors comme toujours, je sautai du lit et lui courai après pour la chatouiller, en représaille de ce réveil trop bruyant. Je la poursuivis dans toute la maison, riant fort, ce qui fit sourire mes oncles. Mais … je savais que je riais trop fort pour que ce soit honnête, que je courais trop vite pour éviter de penser à ce qui me rendait dingue… et j'y arrivais. Un court instant, je concentrai mon esprit pour courir après mabel, mon insupportable mais adorable jumelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte se cacher dans la forêt. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'endroit qui était l'incarnation même du sentiment de solitude et de malaise qui vivait en moi depuis la fin du weirdmagedon. J'étais nez à nez avec Bill cipher. Ou plutôt… ce qu'on appellait tous sa tombe. C'est le dernier endroit où son corps avait été vu avant qu'il n'entre dans l'esprit de mon oncle Stan. Par instinct, je me figeait, déjà prêt à faire demi tour. Mais ce qui me rongeait depuis sa disparition me poussa à approcher…. Car même si je le détestais de tout mon cœur pour ce qu'il avait fait… une part de moi, que je haïsais, me poussait toujours vers lui. Lorsque je pensais à lui, il me manquait… je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je ne demandais qu'à le voir revenir parfois… et sans m'en rendre compte, me voilà assis à côté de sa tombe couverte de mousse, comme un gosse qui n'aurait pas encore fait le deuil d'un proche décédé. Sauf que Bill n'était pas un membre de ma famille. C'était simplement… le seul garçon que j'aimerais jamais, même si je refusais de me l'avouer la plupart du temps. Après tout, comment accepter qu'on puisse être amoureux d'un meurtrier ? C'était impossible pour moi. Pourtant j'étais là, près de lui, une larme sur la joue, et un souvenir agréable dans le coin de la tête, comme s'il était à mes côtés, comme avant.

Sans vraiment réaliser, je fini par m’endormir contre la statue, pour me réveiller seulement une heure plus tard, avec l’esprit un peu embrouillé et le visage humide. Humide? Je ne put m’empêcher de porter une main à mon visage, pour sentir encore quelques larmes. c’était stupide. Avec un élan de rage, j’attrapait mon carnet et le balançait de toutes mes forces sur le triangle de pierre qui me regardait avec son habituel regard narquois, figé pour l’éternité. Je m’adressait soudain à lui pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait disparu. “tu peux pas sortir de ma vie et me laisser tranquille?! Même mort tu trouves le moyen de pourrir mon existence ! Qu’est ce que j’ai fait pour mériter que tu me hante! Et… pourquoi il a fallu que tu ne me laisse pas indifférent… t’es qu’un stupide dorito qui vole. T’es même pas humain..."  
Un court instant, j'eu l'impression d'entendre un rire entre les arbres, et me retournai vivement, sur mes gardes. Mais la seule chose face à moi n'était qu'une étendue infinie d'arbres, pas la moindre trace d'un triangle démoniaque. Un peu soulagé, je soupirai et décida de rentrer au shack, ils devaient probablement être inquiets de ne pas me voir rentrer.  
En arrivant là bas, je réalisai que j'avais raison : mon grunckle Ford était dans la cuisine, en grande discussion avec son jumeau, et visiblement ils parlaient d'un moyen de ratisser la forêt de manière efficace pour me retrouver. Je pris quelques secondes pour me composer à nouveau un masque souriant, et m'avançai dans la pièce en les saluant d'un signe de la main.  
"Pas besoin de tout ça, je suis là et tout va bien. Je me suis endormi en forêt". Devant l'air peu convaincu de Mabel, je la regardai en murmurant que c'était de sa faute, parce que je ne la trouvais pas, qu'elle était trop forte pour se cacher en forêt. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se détende et me saute dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras "t'es trop gentil bro-bro! Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois, tu vas réussir à me trouver".  
Avec un sourire, j'acquiessai, et vint m'installer à table sous leurs regards encore un peu suspicieux. J'étais tenté de demander à Ford s'il avait des nouvelles de bill, pour vérifier que mon pressentiment dans la forêt était faux, mais cela aurait aussi voulu dire le mettreau courant de la situation, et potentiellement lui montrer que je n'étais toujours pas remis de toutes ces horreurs. Et surtout, ça aurait été le meilleur moyen de l'inquiéter et de gâcher la fête qui allait avoir lieu dans l'après midi. Et ça, c'est hors de question. C'est donc dans le silence le plus complet que je commençait mon repas, qui se termina finalement dans un bazar des plus complets: l'incident fut vite oublié, et Mabel riait de bon coeurs aux blagues stupides de Stan, tandis que Ford faisait de son mieux pour finir de bricoler une nouvelle invention sans pour autant risquer je ne sais quel accident. Malgré le fait que je n'arrivais pas a sortir le souvenir de Bill de ma tête, me concentrer à la fois sur l'humour douteux et les inventions tout aussi douteuses de mes deux oncles me permit de me détendre. J'étais finalement prêt pour m'amuser un peu, en ignorant le vide qui semblait malgré tout être encore présent au plus profond de moi. 

Une heure après ce repas mouvementé, Mabel vint me rejoindre dans notre chambre, où je finissais de me préparer. J'avais décidé de faire un effort vestimentaire, et visiblement, cela ne lui plaisait pas : elle me regardait avec un air suspicieux, de haut en bas, toisant d'un air mauvais le noeud papillon jaune que j'avais pris un temps fou à mettre correctement en place. Pourtant, je ne lui trouvait rien de négatif, il allait très bien avec ma chemise noire, par dessue laquelle j'avais décidé de porter un boléro, lui aussi jaune. Les manches un peu relevées laissaient voir mon tatouage de la roue du zodiac, qui cachait les cicatrices laissées par Bill. Sans lui parler, je penchais la tête pour faire comprendre à ma soeur que je m'interrogeais sur sa réaction. Elle le comprit tout de suite et ne tarda pas à me répondre avec un air de reproche.  
"Dipper. À te voir, on dirait que tu es à nouveau possédé par Bill. Tu déteste le jaune d'habitude."  
Elle n'avait par tord. J'ai toujours toujours détesté cette couleur. Encore plus depuis l'arrivée de Bill dans ma vie. Et pourtant, depuis peu, j'ai commencé à en porter, sans vraiment y porter une grande attention.  
"Mabel... c'est qu'une couleur, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, avoue que ça me va bien non?"  
Elle hocha la tête, visiblement à contrecoeur, et me prit par la main pour m'emmener vers les invités. Je me forcai à prendre mon plus beau sourire et à être poli avec tout le monde, pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus que necessaire sur moi. Beaucoup vinrent me voir pour discuter, pour blaguer, Wendy me prit dans ses bras, Robbie tenta de me remercier pour tout sans me tapper dessus, le vieux Mcguckett vient me remercier pour ses souvenirs, au moins pour la dixième fois... au final, cette après midi était plutôt banale, sans accroche, et pas spécialement désagréable. Pendant un moment, j'aurai même pu penser que tout allait bien, autour de moi comme dans ma tête, ce qui était une sensation assez agréable et plaisante. Et si ça avait pu continuer, ça aurait été parfait... Mais je ne savais que trop bien que ce genre de sensation ne durait jamais. Et cela se confirma au moment même où je mettais le pied dehors pour prendre un peu l'air. C'est à ce moment précis que j'entendis raisonner dans ma tête la voix de mes cauchemars, celle qui me hantait, mais que j''aimait tant, et que je reconnaitrait entre milles : "well welle well... J'espère que tu profites bien de la fête, Pinetree! " 

Bill. Bill cipher. Sa voix dans ma tête. Elle était bien là, j'en suis sûr, je ne l'ai pas rêvé, je l'ai entendu et ressenti dans mon corps tout entier. Et j'étais désormais incapable de l'oublier. De mettre cet événement de côté. Je devais trouver pourquoi cette voix était là, pourquoi elle était revenue. Persuadé que c'était signe du retour de bill à gravity falls, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Prévenir mes oncles? Aller seul à la tombe de mon pire ennemi? Qu'importe ce que j'allais faire, je devais agir vite. La peur et la précipitation me poussérent à courir le plus vite possible au coeur de la forêt. Je voulais vérifier que le corps de bill était toujours là, que j'avais rêvé, que tout ça n'était qu'une nouvelle hallucination de mon esprit. Le trajet jusqu'à l'endroit que je redoutais tant me sembla durer une eternité, et une fois là bas, il me fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle avant de finalement lever la tête vers la créature démoniaque toujours figée dans la pierre. Le soulagement fut immédiat, et la tension se relacha tout de suite, presque trop rapidement. Mes pensées devinrent un peu moins sombres, et je me redressai pour observer avec un peu plus d'attention le personnage maléfique qui me faisait face. La première chose qui me marqua fut la fissure qui couraient en travers de la pierre. Une fissure fine et parfaitement droite, du chapeau à sa patte. Sans m'en rendre compte, je frissonnai. Même si c'était la seule différence, et qu'elle semblait minime, elle m'inquiétait particuliérement. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait signifier, et des potentielles conséquences. En tout cas, au fond de moi, je me sentais responsable de cette situation, sans savoir pourquoi. Et c'est ce qui me poussa à refuser catégoriquement de mettre les autres au courant, même si gravity falls allait lourdement en payer les conséquences.


	2. un peu d'aide

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais l'impression que les choses allaient mal tourner. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre depuis la fête, et n'importe qui d'autre aurait déjà oublié cet événement. Mais pas moi. Chaque jour je me rendais près de la statue de Bill pour observer la fisure, et chaque jour, je ne voyais rien de plus que ce que j'avais découvert l'autre soir. Mais par sécurité, j'avais décidé d'apprendre quelques sorts assez simples, au cas où j'aurai à faire face à une nouvelle créature de l'ombre. C'était peut être stupide de penser que quelques vieilles incantations me protégerais du moindre danger, mais cela me rassurait, me donnait un peu d'espoir. Ce n'était cependant pas assez pour me permettre de dormir normalement, et bientôt les cauchemars qui avait suivit le weirdmaggedon furent de retour. Tout commença une nuit de pleine lune durant laquelle je dormais seul dans la chambre de ford, tandis qu'il était au sous-sol en train de travailler. En plein milieu d'un rêve des plus banal, je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce entièrement blanche, sans porte ni fenêtre. D'abord intrigué, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour commencer à paniquer en voyant une ombre bien connue : bill cipher. Ou du moins, ce qui me semblait être Bill, car le triangle qui me faisait face était bleu, et ne semblait pas agressif. Se dirigeant vers moi, il m'offrit un semblant de sourire avec son oeil et ses paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête comme un avertissement "mon frère va revenir pour toi. Il te cherche, pinetree".   
Malgré mon envie d'en savoir plus et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je ne pût en apprendre plus, me réveillant en sursaut avant même de réaliser la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. En ouvrant les yeux, je remarquais que je me trouvais dans les bras de Mabel, recroquevillé comme un enfant craintif, et accroché à elle. Tandis que je calmais mes tremblements, elle me berçait doucement, sans un mot, attendant que je revienne à moi. Cela finit par se produire vers le matin, lorsque je sentis les rayons du soleil réchauffer doucement ma peau à travers la fenêtre. Toujours sans un mot, Mabel m'aida à me relever, et me soutint jusqu'à la salle de bain avec bienveillance. Même si j'était épuisée, je me décidai à faire un effort. Il fallait que je fasse des recherches, que je comprenne, que je cherche des informations... en fait, peu importe, il fallait juste que je garde mon esprit occupé pour ne pas paniquer, pour ne pas retourner à la tombe, et pour ne pas penser à lui. Ne pas penser à Bill. 

Après un bref moment sous la douche pour évacuer les frayeurs de la nuit, je descendis à la rencontre de Ford pour le prévenir que j'allais voir Mcguckett en prétextant avoir besoin d'aide sur un devoir. Voyant sons expression sceptique, je compris vite qu'il ne me croyait pas, mais il eut la sympathie de ne rien dire et de me laisser sortir. En fait, il ne disait plus rien la plupart du temps quand je sortais, cherchant à me laisser un maximum de liberté pour que je puisse enfin passer à autre chose. Mais peu importe, l'important était que je sois dehors, courant à travers la ville pour rendre visite au vieil ami de mon oncle. Près du manoir où il vivait désormais, je me sentais un peu plus en sécurité et me décidait à approcher pour frapper à la porte. En quelques secondes, on m'avait fait entrer, installé dans un fauteuil, et servit une tasse de chocolat chaud sans que je ne puisse protester ou même expliquer la raison de ma venue. J'avais des tonnes de questions et encore plus de recherches à faire, mais je pris le temps de profiter du moment et de l'hospitalité du vieil homme qui se tenait face à moi. Il avait tellement changé depuis les événements de cet été, et dans le bon sens, qu'il était devenu très agréable de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Cependant, après quelques biscuits et une dizaine d'histoire sur sa jeunesse, il se leva en me regardant dans les yeux et murmurant comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret "tu viens pour aller dans la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas?" en voyant ma réponse positive, il m'y emmena sans plus de cérémonie, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce que je voulais trouver dans ces vieux ouvrages que personne n'avait ouvert depuis des dizaines d'années. Son attitude termina de me rassurer, je pourrais chercher seul et dans la tranquillité, sans la moindre intervention extérieure, la moindre question, ou encore la moindre remarque pour me faire comprendre que je suis complétement parano. Ce matin, c'est juste les livres et moi, enfermés dans un calme des plus agréable et propice au travail. La situation me rendit presque nostalgique des moments où je me retrouvais seul à chercher des choses intéressantes dans le labo de l'oncle Ford. Je secouai la tête pour me concentrer à nouveau sur le présent, et commençai à chercher de façon méthodiques des livres qui pourraient me dire quelque chose à propos de Bill, ou d'un quelconque démon, voir même d'une façon de s'en débarrasser, de l'empêcher de revenir... N'importe quoi serait bien pour me rassurer et me convaincre que je n'avais rien à craindre et que le passé n'allait pas se reproduire au moment même où je commençait à aller mieux. Malgré ma détermination et mon envie de trouver quelque chose, la section réservée aux créatures surnaturelles ne me fût d'aucune aide. Vers 11h, j'entamai donc l'exploration des rayonnages consacrés aux dimensions parallèles avec l'espoir de voir un démon triangulaire figurer dans l'un des anciens ouvrages.   
Après trois nouvelles heures de recherches et une nouvelle bosse sur le front à cause de cette stupide échelle instable, c'est presque par hasard que mon regard se posa sur une petite inscription écrite à l'encre bleu claire en travers d'un paragraphe sur les théorie du multivers. Elle disait : la réalité est une illusion, l'univers est un hologramme", la fameuse phrase fétiche de Bill. Étrange. Très étrange même. Intrigué, je me décidai donc à lire le paragraphe, pour apprendre que l'univers serait une mise en scène d'un dieu suprême, l'axolotl. Cette créature aurait le droit de faire revivre ses créations, mais aussi de les détruire selon son bon vouloir. Un frisson me parcouru à l'idée que cette chose ai pu décider de faire revenir un démon si dangereux à la vie, et pire encore, sous n'importe quelle forme. S'il venait à s'avérer qu'il soit de retour, Bill serait peut être encore plus dangereux qu'avant ! En levant la tête et fermant le livre, je crus distinguer sur le mur en face de moi une ombre triangulaire et me levai brusquement, sur mes gardes. J'avais du mal à me dire que ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, aussi je me mis rapidement en position pour lancer un sort de protection en cas de besoin, mais je n'en eu même pas le temps, le triangle bleu de mon rêve apparut soudain devant moi, et nous eûmes la même réaction lorsque nos regards se croisèrent : reculer en criant, aussi surpris qu'effrayé l'un de l'autre. Une fois la frayeur passée, il se posa sur le sol en baissant le regard, de petites larmes pointant aux coins de son oeil. Intrigué par cette créature si ressemblante à Bill, je pris mon charme anti démon et approchait de lui avec un air menaçant et sûr de moi, ne sachant pas exactement de quoi il était question. Mon seul regard méchant suffit à le faire pleurer pour de bon, et sa seule réaction fût de s'excuser une dizaine de fois pour m'avoir effrayé. Malgré le fait qu'il ne semblait pas être dangereux, je restais sur mes gardes, m'attendant à un changement de comportement dès que je tomberai dans son piège en me laissant attendrir par ses larmes et sa voix d'enfant. Mais il ne changea pas et continua de se lamenter "Je... je... je suis vraiment désolé Mason ! Je ne voulais... ne voulais pas vous faire peur je n'aurais pas dû apparaitre sans prévenir... je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé je vous demande pardon!"  
sans savoir quoi répondre, je fini par soupirer et m'agenouiller près de lui pour le calmer un peu, laissant doucement retomber la pression "ça va... tout va bien ce n'est rien. Rien du tout. Calme toi s'il te plait". Dans la seconde qui suivit, il se calma, et on aurait pu croire que tout allait bien. Cependant, ses petites mains tremblantes et les sanglots qu'il se forçait à contenir disaient le contraire, et le pauvre petit démon semblait bien apeuré par son environnement. J'aurai aimé l'aider et le rassurer, mais mon instinct de survit qui le comparait à Bill me l'interdisait pour le moment, tant que je ne savais pas pourquoi il était là, avec moi, dans la bibliothèque. Et surtout, pourquoi j'avais rêvé de lui. Sans que je n'ai besoin de rien lui demander, il commença à m'expliquer qu'il était une part de Bill, sa part de douceur et de faiblesse. En voyant mon air méfiant, le petit être s'empressa d'ajouter qu'ils étaient désormais deux démons à part entière, et qu'ils étaient plutôt comme des frères. Sans que cela ne me rassure beaucoup, je commençait peu à peu à comprendre, surtout lorsqu'il ajouta " je... me suis enfuie de chez mon maitre... Stanford Gleeful pour... pour vous prévenir Mason. Bill va revenir. Je sens ses pouvoirs résonner avec les miens. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il revienne... je sais qu'il est dangereux... "  
Les paroles de ce triangle bleu me restèrent dans la tête un bon moment, et je fût incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction pendant un temps. Bill. Il va revenir. Il est déjà en train de revenir. J'en étais presque certain avant d'arriver ici, mais maintenant j'en ai la confirmation et la situation est bien différente. Le courage qui se cachait au fond de moi à l'idée de le revoir avait complétement disparu et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire en sortant du manoir. J'étais comme pétrifié et incapable de réfléchir. C'est la petite voix d'enfant à côté de moi qui me fit revenir à la réalité en murmurant "je vais devoir repartir avec les Gleeful... je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus que ça Mason..." et sans attendre de réponse, il disparut, comme tiré en arrière par des chaines invisibles. Un peu déçu de ne pas avoir plus d'information, je me contentais de ranger les livres en silence, lentement, mon esprit se concentrant sur les moindre détails qui s'offraient à ma vue pour éviter de se focaliser sur l'information principale de la journée : Bill. Toute la soirée fût comme un voyage dans le brouillard, dans lequel j'avançais sans accepter le moindre contact ou la moindre parole, me contentant de rester dans mon monde intérieur, et de vivre ma vie comme un automate : manger, se laver, se coucher, dormir. Rien de plus, rien de moins, ignorant les questions de mes oncles et de Mabel depuis mon retour. Toutes les étapes de cette routine s'étaient passée sans problème, mais il restait encore la pire de toute, le sommeil, qui allait me plonger dans le royaume des rêves, le terrain de jeu favoris de mon ennemi.


End file.
